Three girls, one month
by Yuugiamethyst
Summary: Prince Yusuke has a month to decide between three girls, who will he pick?YusukeKeiko, YukinaKuwabara, KuramaBotan.
1. Default Chapter

"Yusuke-sama, please wake up."

A maid softly pulled the young hanyou prince out of his sleep.

"What do you want?" he asked the weak water youkai grumpily.

"The King and queen request your presence in 30 minutes time." She said with a low bow "Am I excused?"

"Yes, leave now." The handsome boy ordered.

Yusuke Urameshi was a sixteen-year-old hanyou, nothing special. No, he was only heir and prince to the third of Makai belonging to his Father Raizen. He was athletic with incredible spiritual skills and quite the fighter. Not only that but he was extremely handsome, almost any of the youkai or ningens that came in contact fell madly in love with him at first sight.

Yusuke sighed heavily whenever his parents called him he was usually in trouble or was requested to help make important decisions to make him a better king.

He slowly put on his favorite, yet formal green robes and dashed of to the meeting room where his parents always met him.

&#

Surely enough both his parents were sitting on their individual thrones.

Raizen was a powerful demon with long white hair and menacing black eyes, he was a strong king and did not show much fatherly love, but was a great leader and was an excellent example for the young prince on how to govern later on.

His mother, Atsuko was a ningen who had been lost in Makai found by Raizen and made his queen. She was sweet and caring but very careless with herself. She was easily depressable therefore resulting in long periods off drunken time and hangovers. That would probably annoy a husband to no end but au contraire amused king Raizen greatly.

" Mother, Father." Yusuke said in a respectful tone. "You have requested my presence?"

" Indeed we have." Raizen said with a smirk, Yusuke new something was up and he didn't know why and he certainly didn't like it.

His mother smiled sweetly, "Koi, please do not keep him in suspense. You know how uptight Yusuke gets when he is uninformed."

Raizen's smile grew larger, "True so lets get straight to the point. Yusuke your obaa-san Genkai-sama has requested for you to marry."

Yusuke's eyes grew large; marry? Him? He was only sixteen he couldn't marry! All of the girls he knew were idiots who fell madly in love with him instantly anyways! "Otou-sama, isn't there any way to negotiate this?"

Raizen gave a hearty chuckle, " No, your obaa-san is the only Urameshi elder remaining and we cannot go against her wishes."

Yusuke blanched " But how? I don't know of any girl I would wish to marry and I can't just fall in love and marry in one day!"

His mother gave him a sympathetic look and his father frowned slightly, " Your obaa-san has already sent for three worthy candidates in all three worlds. You have a month to decide which you will marry. The ceremony will be on you 17th birthday which is two months from now." He concluded.

Yusuke was dizzy by the end of the speech. Three girls? One month? Wedding? What was next, were they expecting kids for the first year?

"You should also know, that if you do not marry by this time you will be removed from the throne," his father said, you could sense the slight bitterness in his voice.

"You are formally dismissed." His father ordered in a sympathetic voice.

" Hai 'tou-sama, 'kaa-sama." He said with a bow before exiting.

Yusuke slowly made his way back to his chambers. When he arrived he requested to not be interrupted for any cause during the next three hours. He sighed warily and changed into more comfortable clothes. After he finished he roughly threw himself on his already made bed.

He pondered. If he had to marry he wanted it to be a challenging girl, not a girl that simply fell head over heels for him in an instant. He wanted someone who was smart and with a strong character, with lots of determination. He wanted her to be brave and understanding. He would also like for her to be pretty, it wasn't that important but still it would be nice to have a pretty bride and beautiful children. Yeah that would be his ideal girl.

Yusuke gave a groan. Even though he knew what he wanted what if none of them were like that? And still three girls, it was too much! What if they were all preppy? Or all of them were drama queens.

Yusuke finally concluded that his life was hell. Still no matter, what could he do?

So the young Urameshi prince quietly awaited the arrival of the three brides

(End chapter/Author's notes)

My newest story, did you like? Its bee inspired by all the prince and princess stories I've read!

Can you guess who the three girls are? Hahahaha

Oh well I hope you enjoyed it please read and review!

YYH isn't mine!


	2. The arrival of the two, and an unexpecte...

Yusuke walked around the indoor gardens that had been planted for his mother to enjoy. He kicked rocks and pulled harshly on some vine while faint mumblings of 'stupid old hag', ''tou-baka' and 'stupid princesses' could be heard if you stood about three feet from him.

Prince Yusuke was not a happy prince, not he outright an unhappy one; wouldn't you if you had to fall in love and marry someone in a month? Of course, Yusuke knowing the consequences of insulting his mother and father in their faces were to great so he simply retreated to the garden and cussed for all he was worth while beating up some poor plants. He smirked knowing what prince Kurama of Yomi's territory would do to him for this.

Kurama was as before said prince and heir to Yomi's territory. In all of Makai there were three large territories and three overall rulers. Raizen, Yomi and Mukuro. Each of the had a descendant or at least an heir; Yusuke Yomi's descendant, Kurama Yomi's heir and Hiei Mukuro's heir. Although all three princes could be considered somewhat friends that didn't mean their father's were. Yomi had somewhat tight relationships with Mukuro and seeing as he wasn't the nicest person around he didn't exactly have Raizen's morale support. Mukuro was in general ok, she didn't really like Yomi or Raizen but she did what she could. Raizen couldn't care less about anyone else other than his family and close warriors.

Yusuke got along pretty well with both princes but due to paternal issues they were pretty much all rivals. In his opinion Kurama was an ok guy a bit cold, but ok. Hiei was outright chaotic and he was like a foot tall, so he was actually kinda funny but sort of scary at the same time.

Yusuke was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the girl walking up to him, an extremely tall boy following.

The girl slowly looked down at the down and kneeled down to his level. It took Yusuke about 3 minutes to realize he had someone in front of him.

"Umm…." Yusuke was still to busy wondering why he hadn't felt the people with his overly perfect senses.

" Konnichiwa!" the girl said happily " I'm Botan, princess of the human world I'm one of the forced brides." She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

Yusuke gave a grin, he already like the girl she was pretty and seemed like a fun person. She'd make a nice friend, emphasizing the word friend. " Hey nice to meet you and welcome to the trash can that is my "kingdom"." He shot the veeeery tall guy behind her a questioning look.

"Oh pardon my rudeness." Botan continued, " This is my onii-san Kazuma." She said with a cheery smile.

Yusuke nearly fell over at the revelation. They looked nothing alike Botan had blue hair, the guy had copper colored hair, Botan had pretty amethyst eyes and the guy had small bluish/blackish eyes he couldn't tell the difference. Not to mention the height difference. Botan stood a few inches under him while her brother stood at least a head over him.

" Nice ta meet ya Urameshi, I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! The strongest warrior on all of earth." The tall guy said.

Yusuke gave a smirk; he'd like to test that. But still had more things to worry about, namely his pretty sister. "Woah no offence but you don't look that much alike."

Botan gave a sheepish smile, " Half brothers, we also have another half sister named Shizuru. Well actually she's Kazuma's real sister and my half sister."

"Oh ok, are you guys hungry or anything?" Yusuke asked

While Botan began to answer no, her brother answered a loud yes.

"Um ok then how about some tea and ice cream?" Yusuke asked racking his brains trying to remember ningen foods.

"Great, do you have strawberry? I love strawberry!" Kuwabara asked eagerly.

" I'll have whatever you'll have." Botan said with another of her radiant smiles.

Yusuke instantly ordered a maid to bring the food and led the guests to a small courtyard table in the middle of the garden.

"Wow, this is lovely especially for an indoor garden." Botan complimented with awe.

"Thanks, my dad had it made especially for my mom and has some of the best plant demons tend to it." Yusuke explained.

"He must love your mother a lot, sadly my parents didn't get along very well." She said with a sad smile.

Yusuke gave a nod. His parents had also fought on various occasions he knew what it was like.

" This is sooo good, one of the best ice creams I've tried! But still doesn't beat Ben &Jerry's!" Kuwabara commented with approval.

Yusuke gave a goofy grin, that Kuwabara guy was hilarious; he'd give him that.

"Excuse me, I was informed that the prince was residing here." A voice softly spoke from behind them.

All three turned to see a girls of small stature but of great beauty standing there. She had soft sea-green hair and piercing ruby eyes, she had a soft look on her face and a gentle aura surrounded her.

"Hai I'm the prince; and you are?"

The girl gave a soft smile " I'm Yukina it's a pleasure to meet you, I am the second bride." She said calmly.

Yusuke shot her a charming smile; the girl seemed unfazed. That brought a smile to his face. She wouldn't be so easy to woo, just like Botan.

" Here sit with us, I'll get one of the maids to bring you some tea." He said.

" Are you sure they would not mind?" she inquired a soft blush rising in her cheeks.

Almost immediately all of the people at the table knew she was not of royal birth.

"Of course not, they'd be happy to serve you!" Botan said with a smile.

The girl seemed warmed by this and took a seat between Botan and Yusuke.

Kuwabara who had been forgotten took a look at the girl and found love at first sight, " Hi pretty girl! I'm Kazuma Kuwabara prince and strongest fight of the ningen world at your service!" he said with a bow.

Yukina giggled, " Thank you Kuwabara-sama."

" I'm his imouto, Botan pleasure to meet you Yukina –san." The girl introduced herself with a smile. " So Yukina-san where are you from?"

Yukina blushed a bit at all the attention she was receiving but spoke anyways " I was born on the island of koorime. My mother was descendant of one of our elders but sadly she passed away after giving birth to me and my brother."

"I thought koorime couldn't bear boys?" Botan asked puzzled.

"True, but she had a relationship with my father and gave birth to a boy and girl. I was kept with the koorime but I have no knowledge of my dear onii-san but I hope to find him one day no matter what." Yukina looked saddened at this but continued anyways " I was the strongest healer and the person with highest youki in my village due to my parentage. Since my mother was able to give birth to a boy they supposed I could too so I was chosen by your obaa-sama." She concluded.

Yusuke gave her a pat on the back, she seemed like such a sweet girl. But he also understood she was very strong, anyone who braved that kind of past would be.

Botan and Kuwabara were both in tears by the end of the speech.

"That was so beautiful, but so sad" Botan commented " Oh Yukina-san!" she said enveloping the startled koorime into a bear hug.

"My dear Yukina-san" Kuwabara told her while grabbing both of her hands " I, Kazuma Kuwabara will help you find your brother even if it's the last thing I do."

Yukina blushed a scarlet color, " Thank you for your attention Kazuma-sama."

Yusuke gave a hearty smile; apparently he wouldn't be the only person with a bride. True he thought Yukina was great but still, he knew it wouldn't work out he needed someone bolder, someone more confident, for now apparently Botan was winning.

"How about a walk?" Yusuke suggested

"Yes please, I would love to admire the beautiful gardens." Yukina said shyly.

"So it's decided a walking we go!" Kuwabara decided.

Yusuke walked in the front showing the visitors the way, Kuwabara and Yukina walked side-by-side Kuwabara eagerly talking while Yukina listened intently and sometimes nodded or spoke. Botan walked behind all of them, looking a bit awkward.

&#

Two eyes observed the whole scene. He watched, first was prince Yusuke, behind him were a green haired girl and a tall orange haired man talking happily, lastly was a pretty blue haired girl looking rather flustered and bored. He had heard that prince Yusuke had to wed and had to choose between three maidens. Being in a similar situation he had decided to let Yusuke choose first and decide between the remaining two. He sat on the tree branch watching. Apparently Yusuke seemed rather disinterested in both. The green haired one was chatting with the tall one and the blue haired one had decided to sit down on one of the benches to rest. He gave a smirk, she'd do perfectly she was princess of the ningen world and very beautiful, according to the information he had recollected she was the only true princess out of the three and if Yusuke wasn't interested he'd have her for himself.

&#

Botan softly sat down. Her brother had fallen head over heels for Yukina in less than a minute. Yukina was very beautiful and had most qualities most men would want in a woman, quiet, beautiful, soft spoken, cool headed…

Botan looked around the garden admiring its beauty; that is until she felt a branch slowly creak from above her and a curse. She looked up into a pair of… green eyes? Slowly a young man about three years older than her landed in the space behind her. She opened her mouth to scream when a hand swiftly covered her mouth.

"Please don't scream." He said in a soft voice.

She nodded so he'd let her go. He did.

Botan gave a frown, " Who are you and what do you want?" she asked heatedly

"Pardon me princess, I am Kurama," he said

"So what are you doing here?"

" Its quite simple really, I am prince to Yomi's territory and…"

"Yomi? Isn't he a rival of king Raizen?" she interrupted.

"Yes so you have apparently heard of us." He said with a smirk.

"That still doesn't answer my question." She said curious to know what a prince of a rival kingdom could want with her.

"Ah, that. Well you see I'm ion the same situation as Yusuke. I must wed before I'm eighteen so I decided to choose on of Yusuke's maidens for myself. I choose you." He said airily, his smirk growing.

Botan's eyes grew wide, " Who do you think you are to decide thing like that for me? I choose my own destiny." She said haughtily.

Kurama gave a genuine smile, the girl was a apparently a challenge he liked that. " Don't worry my dear I'll make you an offer you can't refuse." He said an evil looking smirk on his lips.

" Botan? Where are you Imouto-san?" Kuwabara called.

As Botan made to call her brother she felt two lips pressing on her own and something being put in her hand.

"See you around sweetie." Kurama said playfully before jumping into the tree.

Botan slowly sat down while remembering her brother's call. " Here I am onii-san."

Kuwabara rushed over to her quickly. " What are you doing here?" he asked worriedly, he soon noticed her flushed face " are you ok?"

"Just fine, a bit hot is all." She said with a smile.

" Well come on we left the garden about five minutes ago.

She nodded and followed finally noticed the red rose left in her hand.

Up in his tree Kurama had a happy face; she'd do just fine.

(End Chapter/Author's notes)

Final bride coming up next chapter!

Aww poor Yukina I wonder whom her brother could be (rolls eyes)

The interaction between Kurama and Botan wasn't intended to sound as a forceful thing on Kurama's part. More as a playful thing was intended!

oh well hope you liked!


	3. Last one in, lots of emotions

A young girl of about 16 years of age walked up to the doors leading into the main tower, which contained the castle. She had short brown hair and honey eyes. Her white knee length skirt flew behind her as she approached the guards.

She bowed politely to each of them and attempted to go inside only to be stopped by one of them. "Is there something the matter?" she asked softly

"Yeah, we don't allow sluts to go around our lands like that, go away our king is married and our prince soon will be, you have no business here go away." He said in a harsh voice.

Keiko turned red in embarrassment and anger, what was wrong with her clothes? She had a pink tank top and a white skirt on; it was longer than what most girls wore anyways… " What I'm no slut!" she yelled angrily.

"Its true she's not." Said a familiar voice from behind the door.

As it opened it revealed an elder of incalculable years of age, wispy pink hair that came to her shoulders. Once brown eyes filled with beauty and cold cunning calculation were now filled with wisdom and impatience.

All of the guards threw themselves on the floor before her. Keiko simply gave a short bow " Ohayou sensei." She said in a respectful tone.

" Hai Yukimora. You incompetent guards! How dare you insult the person who might be your future queen? You should be thankful she hasn't sent you to be castrated yet." Genkai bellowed at them.

"Really master Genkai, this is unnecessary they were probably confused an apology alone can mend the whole ordeal." The young girl said cheerfully.

The guards looked in awe at the girl, she was so different…

"Well you heard her." Genkai snapped shortly.

As a guard was about to throw himself at the girls feet, Keiko gently kneeled down and pulled him up. She stuck her hand out at her, which the guard looked at in puzzlement. She gently took his hand and shook it " Apology accepted." She said with a small smile. "But remember the next time I won't go as easy on you." She said with a sudden dark look. She turned around and spotted a tree not to far away. In less than five seconds it was no more than ashes. All the guards looked in shock.

"My best pupil, quite a fighter too I daresay you should not anger her or it might not be pretty." Genkai warned nonchalantly.

Together the Urameshi elder and her best pupil stepped into the castle.

" Excuse me Sensei I don't mean to be rude, but why did you call me today for? Besides you've hardly ever let me go into the Makai alone and then you told me to travel for four days, I suppose it has to be important?" Keiko guessed, she hadn't really ran that much.

"Well as you heard me say before, you might be a future queen of the lands." Genkai replied.

Keiko's eyes widened, queen? She thought her teacher had said it to get the guards off her back " Is this serious sensei?"

"Have I ever not been serious?"

"Iie sensei." Keiko replied in a respectful manner.

"Then there is your answer." Genkai said shortly turning around and walking inside.

Keiko did not know what to do; she couldn't be queen and leave her family. The thought of living in such a large and intimidating world terrified her. Se knew nothing and knew no one. It was like starting in a totally new school and town. Only it was bigger…

She sighed and followed her teacher, what else could she do in this foreign land.

After a 10 minute walk the reached a large door. "Go in, Prince Yusuke and his guests are about to eat lunch." Genkai ordered. Keiko simply nodded and did what she was told.

* * *

"Yukina-chan, how many eggs do add to it?" the tall youth questioned in his loud yet good-natured voice.

"Umm… add three to the mixture and stir slowly for a minute... if you don't mind!" she added hastily, " I mean please I…"

"Sure, don't worry just drop all of the politeness and formal stuff. Were friends right?" he asked with a happy smile.

Yukina blushed crimson, " Only if you think I am worthy of it your highness." Yukina was extremely flustered, when she first asked permission to go to the kitchens and bake something she did not expect the young prince to insist and go along with her. To Yukina Kuwabara was like the blue prince in the faerie tale. Having grown up with rare male contact she could only dream of her true love and faerie tales seemed to help. Never in her life she thought she'd meet anyone like this. He was tall, royal, kind, courteous and charming. He was even dressed in blue for god's sake! He was also handsome, at least in her eyes. He didn't have the physical beauty, and she certainly knew he was no where as handsome as prince Yusuke, but still there was something about him that just made him lovely the way he was, besides Yukina wasn't one to be vain.

"Oh Yukina how could you say that, you're just as good as I am probably even better!" another charming grin followed the last statement.

Yukina nearly melted at the moment.

"So how about it, tomadachi?"

Yukina smiled a beautiful smile while nodding, " Hai" she happily returned her labor, not realizing her feelings were returned.

* * *

Yusuke gently tapped the table with a fork, his elbows were on the table while his hands sustained his head, " Wonder what's taking them so long, I mean how long does it take to bake a cake?"

Botan softly placed the napkin in her lap as to not dirty herself. " If I'm permitted to answer, it actually depends on which type it is. Some cakes can take only 5 minutes in preparation time and 30 in baking, but others can take more than two hours." She gently moved herself so her back would be in ramrod position against the chair

Yusuke's eye twitched, "Hours? Nooo but I'm hungry now!" he whined.

Botan giggled softly, he was just like her brother.

Yusuke sighed softly and turned to observe Botan. She was sitting in a straight position, exactly at the precise distance to the table with her napkin spread out elegantly among her lap as to prevent any possible messes.

'_She's pretty, sweet, strong, determined and actually a challenge. Maybe she's the one.' _

Yusuke thought to himself, he had noticed she had sat a seat away from him and not right next to him which is what a regular girl would have done; what he didn't know was why…

And if he did, Yusuke would be a none too pleased prince-to-be-king…

Keiko softly walked up to the table a maid leading her in. She saw that the room had only two inhabitants about her own age.

The first was an ebony haired boy who appeared to be heavily flirting with a blue haired girl who seemed to be too distracted to notice. The girl said something that made the handsome prince give a sweet smile and laugh. Keiko felt herself go red for two reasons, 1: The prince was actually quite handsome, 2: she was actually jealous of the blue haired girl even if she didn't know her.

The maid suddenly spoke, " excuse my interruptions Yusuke-sama but the third has arrived." She said before bowing and leaving.

The blue haired girl stood up and faced Keiko. Keiko's jaw almost hit the floor the girl was beautiful, she had delicate blue hair that cascaded in natural waves down her back, her pinkish lavender eyes seem to change color from a cotton candy color to a deep amethyst every time you looked into them. She wore a beautiful white strapless ballroom dress, which shined, in all of its glory next to Keiko's humble outfit. Keiko felt her heart sink seeing that a girl so lovely could be her competition.

" Ohayou, I am Botan Kuwabara-Daihou it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance miss?" she questioned gracefully.

Keiko's eyes nearly popped out of her head, 'Kuwabara-Daihou' not only was she competing against a lovely girl, she was also competing against a princess! That wasn't fair! " It's an honor your highness I am Keiko Yukimora." Keiko replied gracefully while bowing back, she couldn't help but add a bit of iciness in her voice because of all of the unfairness.

The princess seemed unfazed, " I'll have none of that Keiko-chan your just as good as anyone here I insist you call me Botan or Botan-chan its not right to make oneself superior or inferior to another." She said with a kind smile.

Any remorse in Keiko's heart melted instantly, who could hold a grudge against such a kind person. " Hai, arigatou Botan-chan."

"well since you finished your introductions, I'll make mine. Hi I'm yusuke nice to meet you Keiko!" he said with a pleasant smile.

Keiko couldn't help but smile back two people were giving her the pair of the most contagious smiles she had ever seen, " umm. Equally."

"Well what are we doing standing, please Keiko-chan take a seat." Botan signaled to the chair next to her, her voice recovering a formal tone.

Keiko nodded and sat down. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until Keiko spoke again " Um I'm sorry to be blunt but could someone please explain what we are waiting for here?" she asked

"Well we **were **supposed to eat lunch but Botan won't let me until Yukina and Kuwabara are back." Yusuke said rather grumpily.

"Yusuke its not polite to start without them, besides I'm sure Keiko doesn't mind waiting either." Botan argued back, " right Keiko-chan?"

"Of course I don't." Keiko replied. She slowly set her napkin down on her lap, no matter what happened now she had accepted to go for the crown and no matter what, there was no turning back now…

* * *

(End Chapter/ Author's notes)

YAY I'm back sorry for not updating, but I was on holiday!

Hoped you like?

And I'm really sorry for the tardiness in updates as I said I went on holiday to my grand parents house and they don't have a computer!

I don't anything!


End file.
